


Chance Encounters

by heart_trademark



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, androgynous reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_trademark/pseuds/heart_trademark
Summary: ChanceAdjective: Fortuitous; accidental."A chance meeting."Verb: Do something by accident or without design."If they chanced to meet."FateNoun: The development of events beyond a person's control."Fate decided their course for them."Verb: Be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way."They were fated to end badly."





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters were originally part of my Prompt-a-Palooza work, but I had other ideas and then this happened, so. Enjoy!
> 
> This is going to be a mess, by the way. I am so sorry.
> 
>   _Prompt: "You and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and i’m really just trying to ~~study~~ -read- over here so i’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game."_

It's not your fault, really. You mean, it's a _library_ for Christ's sake, and you came to the library to read, which is what most people go to the library to do. Most people definitely do not go to the library with their friends to play the penis game. That's absolutely not something that most people do. Apparently, though, those four morons aren't most people.

None of them have apparently gotten noticed by anyone other than you, although, considering the fact that you're sitting on the opposite end of the same table and everyone else was apparently aware of their weird crap and sat as far away from them as possible, you're not surprised. The one with the glasses and messy flop of dark brown almost blackish hair goes next, speaking kind of quietly in an only-just-barely-talking-under-your-breath-kind-of-way, he manages to not really whisper it so much as say it in a rather deep voice. His friends erupt in a fit of giggles which elicits more stares than their game has as of yet.

You take a deep breath. Damn, why did you leave your earbuds in your apartment? Then at least you could pretend to block them out and read _something_.

"Penis!" It's a quiet yell from the apparently Irish one who also had glasses and brightly-dyed green hair, and you're sure someone would have noticed and their game would finally be over, but, no, you're not that lucky. A quick glance up from your book - what are you doing just keep fucking reading stop playing their game with them - and you see that everyone else is still going about their business. Either everyone really is that absorbed in what they're doing that they haven't noticed yet, everyone in the immediate vicinity is totally deaf, or they're just trying to ignore them, same as you. You hope it's not the latter because if it is then it might be a while before someone ends their stupid and annoying game.

"Penis!" A slightly louder yell, but still somewhat quiet, this time coming from a guy with fading blue hair and acne.

You close your eyes, clench your fists, and breathe. A poignant glare in the giggling guys' direction, but they don't notice. Just focus on your book, focus on your - what are you even reading again anyway? You can barely remember what it's even called - book and ignore them as best you can.

Blablabla, important thing okay someone you can't remember is dead now, blabla, oh you've got half a cake leftover in your fridge when you get home, blablablabla . . . Reread, don't remember, you're kind of reading. Mock-reading. It's better than nothing. You'd actually managed to drag yourself to the library to find a new and interesting book to pick through, which was what poor book-lovers did when they wanted to read, they went to the library. Especially when they had a very annoying roommate who had a tendency to have rather loud and frequent -

"Penis!"

Good god, you can't take it anymore. You ball your fists and slam them on the table out of frustration and anger and who knows what else. No one had noticed their annoyingness, and by gosh if they weren't going to stop playing that stupid game then you were going to make them stop.

You take a deep breath and gather your courage, then shout with all the force you can muster from your lungs: "PENIS!"

The idle chatter in the library stops immediately, and you can feel everyone turning to stare at you. You know what? Screw the library. You can just read outside on the benches that you like in the park. You open your eyes and you feel your face flush as you see the cute guy from your usual coffee place that you hadn't yet worked up the nerve to talk to giving you the weirdest look from across the way. You close your book, gather your things, and stand up. Even the four idiots that were playing the game in the first place are staring at you, slightly wide-eyed. Another deep breath. If you're going to leave the library after that, you may as well make it something of a dramatic exit, shouldn't you?

You saunter up to the four guys, trying to channel your most confident self, and as you pass them, you hear yourself say, "Guess I win, huh?" The floppy-haired one and the Irish one both smirk at you and, wow, up close they're actually both really attractive. Damn it.The other two boys are staring at you with a mix of surprise and amusement.

Turning head and heel, you almost trip over a stack of books and you try your best to maintain your dramatic exit walk all the way out of the library. When you get outside and the fresh air hits you in the face, your shoulders fall and you move to collapse against the brick wall next to the door. You drop your bag on the ground and crumple into a pile next to it. So you managed to alienate three cute people in one shot, way to go. So far your adult life wasn't going so great. At least you had some cake waiting for you at home..

Your thoughts are interrupted by a somewhat familiar voice above you. "So, that was interesting."

You remove your face from your hands and look up and - oh, god - literally groan as you notice the cute guy with the glasses and the floop of dark-brown-blackish hair standing over you, his three friends right next to him, also smiling down at you. He's got his hands in his pockets and a cheeky grin on his face. Yeah, you're totally boned because _wow_.

You pick your bag up from the ground and stand as you speak. "Ha, you think so? Because 'interesting' isn't exactly the word I would use. 'Embarrassing', 'mortifying', or 'humiliating' all seem more apt to describe it. But sure, if you wanna go with 'interesting' . . . " Your voice holds more annoyance than you had intended, but dang it if those four weren't going to feel at least a fraction of the embarrassment you just did. But instead, of course, they laugh. Irish with dyed-green-hair even tosses his head back and looks at his friends like ha-what-a-jokester-this-one-is-huh. God, they think you're joking, don't they?

You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms over your chest. Purse your lips for good measure, too. Floopy-blackish-hair stops smiling when he looks at you again. "Oh, you were being serious," he deadpans.

Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths...

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. I mean, sure, you might be known as the library-penis-person for a while, but hey, at least it's an interesting story, right?" You glare at the other one, the taller one with curly brown hair who had spoken. He'd seemed honest enough, like he didn't mean to laugh at your pain, but you were in a mood and that's how it had come across.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure everyone in there who gave me the absolute weirdest looks ever will be so interested to hear this very interesting story from this very interesting encounter." You're bitter as hell, sure, but you're annoyed and more than slightly pissed off at this point, so you can't help it. Frankly, you don't really care to either.

"Hey, ye're the one who decided to join in on our game, I don't know why ye're getting pissed off at us." Oh, great, now one of the guys you'd kind of maybe developed a quick little crush on was getting annoyed at you. Honestly, the four of them had a reason to, not that you would admit it to any of them, but still. Not acceptable.

You sigh. "Look, I'm not pissed off at you - actually, you know what? I kind of am. This is a library. People go to libraries to do things like study or read, one of which I was trying to do when you four idiots decided a library was a good place to play a stupidly immature game for teenagers with nothing better to do with their time."

The four of them were slightly taken back by your outburst. You huffed as you pulled your bag back onto your shoulder and side-stepped around them, then strode away as indignantly as you could.

You got quite a ways away, but about half a minute later after you hear two of them laughing and the deep-voiced one with the floop - it was more floof actually, now that you come to think about it - telling them to shut up, he calls out to you, "Hey, wait up!"

You almost don't, but his voice and his hair and his eyes and just... yeah. So you stop and you turn around and he's jogging towards you with an apologetic look on his face. His friends wave at you when you glance in their direction. They're smiling, and though you don't smile back, you offer them a curt wave in an effort to not be _completely_ rude.

He leans to the side slightly when he catches up with you and smiles. You watch him with cold eyes and what you hope is an indifferent expression. Really you're just trying to figure out what exactly it is that he smells like, because he's close enough to you that you can definitely smell him and it's nice but _what is it?_

"Hey, I'm sorry we bothered your studying. But you have to admit, that was kind of funny."

You squint at him and tilt your head to one side in an attempt to look menacing or questioning or whatever, but a small smirk tugs at the edge of your lips. He smiles and you try to glare but that only makes your smirk grow wider. "Shut up," you mumble, shuffling your feet and sheepishly holding your bag with both hands.

"You're cute when you smile. You should do it more often."

A blush creeps over your face and you look back at him, one eyebrow raising as you see his cheeks are slightly reddened, too. "Yeah well you're cute when you breathe, so I mean..."

He laughs and it's a strong, deep laugh that _gosh_ is really nice to hear. "So, does that mean that _I_ win this time?" He wiggles his eyebrows at you and it's your turn to burst into laughter.

"Ha, I guess it does, huh."


End file.
